Petunia Pig
Petunia Pig is an animated cartoon character in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons from Warner Bros. She looks much like her significant other, Porky Pig, except that she wears a dress and now has braided black hair, although the character did not originally have hair. Background Development and History Petunia was introduced by animator Frank Tashlin in the 1937 short "Porky's Romance". The film is a parody of a 1932 Walt Disney cartoon called "Mickey's Nightmare". Whereas Mickey Mouse marries his longtime girlfriend Minnie in that film, Porky's overtures toward Petunia bring him only the scornful laughter of his porcine paramour. Tashlin quickly adopted Petunia as a regular member of Porky's entourage and featured her in two more cartoons: "The Case of the Stuttering Pig" and "Porky's Double Trouble", both in 1937. As Porky Pig's popularity gets eclipsed by brasher and funnier characters such as Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny in the 1940s, while Porky began starring in fewer solo cartoons, Petunia has been retired from the classic shorts at this time. Voice actors Berneice Hansell, June Foray, Mary Kay Bergman, and Grey DeLisle each performed Petunia's voice in various shorts. In addition, she appeared in the 1972 special Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies, voiced by Jane Webb.This marks Petunia's first ever color appearance. Petunia was meant to have a cameo with Porky in the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit but the "Acme's Funeral" scene was deleted. Though Petunia does not appear in Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, Porky's daughter Priscilla Pig bears a close physical resemblance to her. She is indirectly alluded to briefly in the said film when Porky mentions that Priscilla's mother is deceased, implying that Priscilla's mother could possibly be Petunia, though it is not confirmed. Her latest appearance is in The Looney Tunes Show, debuting in the Season Two episode, "Here Comes the Pig", voiced by Katy Mixon. Petunia was intended to appear earlier in the series with a different appearance and Grey DeLisle returning to the role, but ultimately, she only made two appearances late in Season Two with a much different appearance, and spoke in only one episode, despite appearing prominently in early merchandising and promotional material, indicating behind-the-scenes politics saw her debut put off until the eleventh hour. Personality She looks much like her boyfriend, Porky Pig, except that she wears a dress and has braided black hair (which she originally did not have). Physical Appearance Appearances Warner Bros. Cartoons ''Porky's Romance The Case of the Stuttering Pig Porky's Double Trouble Porky's Picnic Naughty Neighbors Porky Pig's Feat Dumb Patrol Television Specials Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars Animated Series Duck Dodgers Baby Looney Tunes The Looney Tunes Show New Looney Tunes Web Series Webtoons Miscellaneous Games Looney Tunes Dash!'' Printed Media Comic Books Looney Tunes Comics Miscellaneous Books Bugs Bunny Hangs Around Bugs Bunny, Party Pest Bugs Bunny, Pioneer Bugs Bunny's Adventures Porky Pig and Bugs Bunny: Just Like Magic! Theme Parks Relationships Quotes Filmography Gallery Trivia External Links Category:Pigs Category:Farm animals Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Duck Dodgers characters Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Porky Pig Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Prototypes Category:Sidekicks Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show characters Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Baby Looney Tunes characters Category:New Looney Tunes Category:New Looney Tunes characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Kids Category:Infants Category:Pre-teens Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Animals Category:Heroines